darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Universe
The original universe, also known as the Depths of Our World Universe, is the main universe where most of Darkest Shadow's human OC's are in. This is the official timeline of events and how everything happened how it happened. Branch A Cast Main Cast * Louis Robinson * Emma Calero * Marmalade Heartswell * Ryan Fortune * Gwen Orrcut * Nick Smith Recurring Cast * Erica Askiname * Zack Fandazi * Lyra Robinson * Josh Sullivan * Alejandro Cortez * Sierra Mayweather * Heather Grey * Lucy Grey * Kendrick Williamson * Angela Fiadora * Mackenzie Valvano * Melissa Camris * Nikki Doorbrooke * Dawn Clareton * Eileen Dragonas * Serena West * Kevin West * Stacy Kobart * Lyla Fowler * David Thompson * Noel Smith * Melissa Calero * Wendy Calero * Donatello Robinson * Ashley Robinson * Vivian Monstraca * Phillip Heartswell * Richard Calero * Lorraine Calero Special Guest Cast * Christina Transon * Lili DeRochefort * Ash Ketchum * June Eulastria * Chloe Sullivan * Estelle Askiname * Victor Askiname * Johanna Clareton * Daniella Heartswell Branch B Cast * Curtis VonSnapper * Carol Melody * Justin Montag * Eddie Carson * Sarah Bridgewater * Joe Paisley * Rocky Sbarro * Deno Ramsey * Aaron Marson * Paige Reynolds Recurring Cast * Alison Farkle * Alan King * Tyler Bibb * Bonnie West * Julia Chang * Louis Robinson * Zack Fandazi Spinoff Specials The Hunger Games Following the epic story of a survival game leading to death Cast: * Emma Calero as Katniss Everdeen * Louis Robinson as Peeta Mallark * Zack Fandazi as Gale Hawthorne * Erica Askiname as Effie Trinket * Donatello Robinson as Haymitch Abernathy The Wizard of Oz Following the classic tale of a young girl's adventure through the magical world of Oz. Cast: * Emma Calero as Dorothy Gale * Clover as Toto * Zack Fandazi as Scarecrow * Ryan Fortune as Tinman * Nick Smith as Lion * Gwen Orrcut as Nessa * Marmalade Heartswell as The Witch of the West * Erica Askiname as Glinda * Louis Robinson as The Wizard of Oz Annie Following the hit broadway musical and it's story of an orphan being adopted by a rich couple Cast: * Gwen Orrcut as Annie Warbucks * Erica Askiname as Grace Ferrell * Zack Fandazi as Oliver Warbucks * Emma Calero as Agatha Hannigan * Louis Robinson as Rooster Hannigan * Marmalade Heartswell as Lily St. Regins * Ryan Fortune as Bert Healy Connections to other series ABranch vs. BBranch * Louis and Curtis are cousins ** Donatello is Katerina's younger brother * The Gang met Curtis's friends on a few occassions * Zack and Joe were dating for a brief period * Both Curtis and Nick dated Ariana ABranch vs. CBranch * Christina Transon has a human version of herself. ** She appears as a guest character in some spinoffs, and as a supporting character in Autumn Springs. Pokemon * Ash Ketchum, a 17 year old boy from Missouri, was in a coma that happened 7 years ago. He recognizes several people that appeared in his eight week dream. ** Misty Waters, Ash's babysitter, was recognized as Misty, the gym leader of Cerulean City, and Ash's best friend through Kanto. Misty knew exactly what he was talking about, saying that she had a similar dream and that it maybe could have happened. *** She was a varsity swimmer in high school, and swam for Denison University, in Ohio as one of the top swimmers. In Ash's coma, Misty was a gym leader who specialized in Water-type pokemon. *** Misty is deathly afraid of bugs, especially spiders. In Ash's coma, Misty is scared of bug-type pokemon. ** Bernardo Hormigón, Ash's father, was recognized as Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City, and traveled with Ash for a long period of time. *** When Bernardo was 2, both of his parents were taken away and killed from a romantic hot air balloon date, where the balloon deflated and the two fell off. In Ash's coma, they frequently encounter a villainous team, known as Team Rocket, who steal pokemon and ride in a balloon shaped like Meowth. ** June Eulastria, and her brother Victor, were recognized as "May and Max", two loving siblings that traveled with Ash through Hoenn. June didn't know what he was talking about until a week later, when she had a similar dream to Ash's. *** June's alias, May, is literally a month before. *** June used to love butterflies and warm fires. In Ash's coma, May picked Torchic for a starter and caught a Wurmple, which later evolved into Beautifly. ** Dawn Clareton, a friend from school, was recognized as "Dawn", another coordinator who traveled with Ash and Brock through Sinnoh. *** Dawn has a pet dog, Pippin. In Ash's coma, Dawn's first pokemon is Piplup. ** Eileen Dragonas, one of Misty's friends, was recognized as "Iris", who traveled with him through Unova. *** Eileeen's last name is Dragonas. In Ash's coma, Eileen specialized in dragon-type pokemon. ** Shawn Pansage, a waiter at Ash's favorite restaurant, was recognized as "Cilan", who traveled with him through Unova. *** Shawn works as a waiter, and frequently waited Ash's table thorugh the several times he went there. In Ash's coma, Cilan works with his brothers at a gym disguised as a restaurant. *** Shawn's last name is Pansage. Cilan's prominant pokemon in the dream is Pansage. ** Serena and Kevin West, Ash's close childhood friends, were recognized as "Serena" and "Clemont", who traveled with him through Kalos. *** Bonnie, Serena and Kevin's little sister, never met Ash in real life. However, she travels with them in their journey. *** Serena used to compete in pageants to showcase her beauty and talents. In Ash's coma, she was a Pokemon Performer, very similar to her real life. *** Kevin was a very dorky intellectual kid. In Ash's coma, Clemont was very into inventing things. *** Serena and Kevin are twins. In Ash's coma, they aren't related at all, but Clemont was still related to Bonnie. ** Emilie "Lili" DeRochefort, a friend at Ash's school, was recognized as "Lillie", who traveled with him in Alola. She knew exactly what Ash was talking about when she heard his story, having a dream similar to it. *** Lili was very sophisticated and tried to stay out of drama. In Ash's dream, Lillie is the same way. * Nick has a 3DS, and played every generation of Pokemon. The Great Gatsby * Erica's great-grandmother is Daisy Buchannan. ** Daisy eventually divorced Tom, and had two children with a man named Gregorio DuBois. One being Blanche and the other being Stella *** These two are main characters in the play, A Streetcar Named Desire *** Stella is still alive today. Blanche, unfortunately, suffered lethal injection ** Tom shot Gregorio a few years after Daisy had Stella ** The Owl-Eyed man birthed Mitch ** Myrtle Wilson was unconcious, but breathing, therefore making her not dead. Category:Universes Category:Ori